Lean NewThings: A Niley Story
by love2sing101
Summary: A couple of chapters based on Hannah/Miley and Jonas Brothers songs! Rated K just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**The stories are back! Sorry I had to take them down! Someone threatened to report me because I forgot to do a spell check so I deleted the stories and did a spell check so now their back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the script-not including the song lyrics**

**Ok I usually just do Zanessa stories but I just HAD to do this cute niley story. There will be a couple of chapters about Hannah and Jonas Brothers songs for Niley. Enjoy! Song: S.O.S. by Jonas Brothers**

Nick POV:

We were in our tour bus and Miley and I were sitting on the coach in the corner of the bus w/ our guitars on our laps teaching each other our songs and what's it about. We had been dating for 2 months now. And we were as happy as could be. She looked at me with her chocolate- brown eyes, face in a puppy-dog pout begging me to teach her S.O.S. How could I say no to that beautiful face?

"Of course I'll teach you S.O.S.!" I said.

She smiled and I smiled. Joe and Kevin got up from playing a "rate every girl the bus passes by" game and came over to us. Joe tussled my hair and said "are you gonna teach her that song or what lover boy?"

"Hey! 2 things! 1 never touch my hair. Only Miley gets to do that! And thats cause shes my girlfriend and I love her!" I quickly glanced at her and saw she was smiling and laughing.

"And second go back to your game I already taught her the chords so she knows it but go away so we can concentrate!"

"Aww! Lover boy looooves his girlfriend even though shes just going out w/ him for pity. And were leaving now." Kevin said.

His remark hit home and I looked over at Miley anxious to see if she would respond. She did. And boy does Kevin regret saying that. She smacked the back of his head sooo hard and I laughed. But that was not the best part! This was:

"I LOVE my Nickeee just the way you loooove yourself! I love him! I love him! I love him!" She shouted then continued on. "I'm not going out w/ him for pity so don't take it out on us that you cant get a girlfriend!" She sat down, stuck her tongue out at him, smiled to show him she didn't mean the girlfriend comment, and told him to go away.

"Ok were leaving NILEY" Joe teased and walked away with Kevin following.

I gave Miley a passionate kiss and continued on. " Now this song was about the time when you told me about your dream where I got jealous of your friends and texted u 2 break up w/ u." She laughed remembering her ridiculous dream. "So instead of crazy fans I changed it 2 crazy friends and thought about our dinner date that night." Miley said that was brilliant and I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend. "OK now you have 2 sing with me and play. Remember all the chords?" She nodded and we started to sing:

Told you I made dinner plans

You and me and no one else

That don't include your crazy friend s

Well I'm done

With awkward situation's

Empty conversations

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends

A conversation on IM Well I'm done

Texting, Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you I'm giving you a high five

'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two (yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

Now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

Better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

_Review! Hope u liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

ï»¿

**Heres my new Niley story! Thanks for all the great reviews and subscibers I got! You guys are awesome! If you have any ideas for my Niley stories please tell me! Or e-mail me ****w/ the subject as fanfic or story ideas somethin like that!**

**Nick POV**:

Miley and I just got finished singing S.O.S. Now it was her turn to teach me a song. She had been picking them but now it's my turn. And I want to know Rock Star. Was it about me-like my brothers said? Or was it about her old boyfriend Cody Linley? I need to know. And nows my time.

N: OK i want to know Rock Star. Whos it about?

M: You mean you really cant tell?

Now I was a little confused. I don't know. Was it that obvious?

N: Is it about Cody?

M: No its about you silly!

Now I was happy as ever! I leaned over and gave her a big french kiss that she happily returned. She broke away and I groaned. I hate it when she teased me like that.

**Miley POV:**

I love it when I tease Nick. Hes so cute. His face gets all tense and frustrated while his eyes dance with laughter and hunger for more.

M: Ill give you another kiss soon!

N: OK! But 1st sing me rock star please? Ill sing with you!

How could I resist? He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and said ok.

N: Yeah! Ill even sing with you at parts!

M: OK babe!

We started singing:

[VERSE 1 Sometimes I walk a little faster In the school hallway Just to get next to you 

Some days I spend a little extra Time in the morning 

Dress to impress you 

[PRE 1 

Guess you don't notice 

Guess you don't need this

Sad you're not seein' what you're missin' 

On the outside shyin' away 

On the inside dyin' to say 

[CHORUS 1 I'm unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion 

I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a rock star

[VERSE 2 

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings That it would be you Saying let's hang out 

Then you confess That there's something special between us 

Why don't we find out 

[PRE 2 

But you don't know me 

Guess you don't need me 

Sad you're not seein' what you're missin' 

On the outside shyin' away 

On the inside dyin' to say 

[CHORUS

I'm unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around 

Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion 

I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a...

[BRIDGE ...rock star If you only knew the real me 

I might even be a rock star 

I'm telling you that we are meant to be 

Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see 

That I really am a rock star 

[CHORUS 

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around 

Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a rock star 

From LyricsMania 


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Here is my next Niley story! But I cant make any more till I get some ideas please people!**

**REVIEW!**

**NICK POV:**

After we got done singing Rock Star I wondered what song she would want to hear next.

N: So which song do you want to hear now?

M: Hmmmmm how about Hold ON?

All of a sudden Joe and Kevin came over and started singing off key.

Joe & Kevin: (singing off-key) When you love Miley and she breaks Nicks heart Nick dosent give up on love he has faith to restart he holds on!

They doubled up laughing and I do admit it was kind of funny but the fact they thought Miley was gonna break my heart scared me. She almost broke my heart once when we first said we loved each other. I couldnt take that worry again.

_Flashback:_

_Miles and I were just taking a walk at a nearby park in New Jersey just sitting at a fountain making swishing our hands in the water. Now was the time. The time I had to tell her I love her. "But what if she dosent love me back?" That was the question that ran through my mind. Before I had time to think_ _I had taken mileys hand swishing it around in the water and said, "Miles I know we have only been dating a month but I LOVE YOU!"_

_She looked shocked. She didnt feel the same way. I knew it. So I just said "its ok Miley I understnad its to soon." I started to get up but she pulled me back down and kissed me passionately allowing my tounge to slip in her mouth. We finally pulled away._

_M: You cut me off. Your right it is soon. And I was surprised because it came out of nowhere. I love you to Nick!_

_We kissed again._

M: Nick that song wasnt about me was it?

She asked once my brothers stated singing.

N: NO babe it wasnt. It was about when your grandfather died and you wanted to be so mad at him for not holding on longer since he broke your heart.

M: oh thank you babe! You're the best!

N: No problem.

Now next is what I love my brothers for the most.

J: OK miley we know nick has a present for you but hes trying to come up with a good intro but heres one.

K: Miley you and Nick are perfect together. Joe and I and even Frankie and our parents have never seen Nick as happy as hes with you. Now Nick go get her present and well leave.

They were talking about the rings. I went and got them and sat beside her putting our guitars gently on the ground.

N: Miley i got you these commitment rings we can wear so you know how much I love you and how ill always be there. And I know its fast but I love you.

M: thats so sweet nick! Thank you!

We kissed passionately. Then for a few hours we just layed there on the coach in each others arms.

M: babe im tired and im gonna go to bed! See you tommorow! OK?

N: OK night babe love you!

M: love you too!

**Miley POV:**

I do admit Nick giving me the beautiful band with diamonds on it was rushed. But it was ok. So that night I knew what the song start all over ment to me now.

**I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit is such a crazy time  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over**

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And  
Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worseAnother chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

Fantastic and romantic  
All a big surprise  
You've got the warning hazard station pushed aside  
It's sooner than I want  
But you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start   
I'm gonna start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And  
Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy...

I'm gonna start all over  
Start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And  
Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worseAnother chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And  
Start all over   
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over  
I'm gonna start all over  
[Start All Over Lyrics on


End file.
